


сборник драбблов по ПЛИО

by hivershin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Multi, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: крокодил из названия - изcофизмаКоракса.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Qyburn, Cersei Lannister/Taena Merryweather, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Миф о крокодиле (Квиберн, Серсея, g)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> крокодил из названия - из [cофизма](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BB_\(%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC\)) Коракса.

Есть что-то общее между работой шпиона и хирурга. Оба призвания требуют сложных инструментов — нежных, если можно так сказать, деликатных. Его пташки, конечно, вовсе не нежные, обычные оборванцы, но такие хрупкие — крошечные, тонкокостные; лица сияют той голодной бледностью, что незримой границей отсекает медленно умирающих от всех остальных.

Иногда в столице не до тонкостей; когда нужна не скрытность, а эффективность, сойдёт и ножовка. Сир Григор подходит превосходно: его слава бежит впереди него, и это на руку тем, кто безраздельно владеет его грубой силой.

Королева… О, _королева_. Она как обоюдоострый кинжал с отравленной рукоятью, в конце концов она порежет сама себя. Какая жалость, если никого не будет рядом, чтобы помочь ей. Даже сир Григор обернётся против неё: на самом деле, им владеет _вовсе_ не её величество — она забывает об этом, убаюканная собственной безнаказанностью и вседозволенностью. Квиберн ей не напоминает.

Работа хорошего хирурга, как и хорошего шпиона, никогда не видна.


	2. Изображая жертву (Серсея/Таэна, nc-17)

_Лисы убивают не клыками, но обаянием_. 

Так говорил ей отец, и Таэна вежливо изгибала губы в улыбке: ему страстно нравилось высмеивать свою старшую дочь, неудивительно, что она всегда его ненавидела. Но позже Таэна убедилась, что старый дурак не солгал ей хотя бы в этом: под Эшвордом, будучи ещё девочкой, едва вышедшей замуж, она заметила лису, которая, в свою очередь, заметила мышь. Лиса не набросилась на добычу, а приближалась, не торопясь, замирала, играла со своим роскошным хвостом: невинное беззаботное создание, наслаждающееся погожим весенним деньком. Сначала Таэне показалось, что лиса больна бешенством, безумна... но зрелище совершенно её заворожило — то была настоящая иллюстрация из сказочной книги: рыжий лисий мех, чистое небо, бескрайнее море пшеницы, алый, голубой и золотой. Так же завороженно сидела и мышь, пока лиса подбиралась; она бессильно дёрнулась лишь тогда, когда острые челюсти уже сомкнулись на её шкурке.

Почему Таэна думает об этом сейчас? Королева ничем не напоминает лису: пышные светлые волосы, фарфоровая кожа, холодные глаза. Распахнутый корсаж платья. Зелёный шёлк и баснословно дорогое мирийское кружево шуршат, когда Серсея встаёт рядом с постелью Таэны. 

Почему Серсея приходит именно к ней, а не к Алерии или к любой другой дворцовой подстилке, остаётся тайной: Таэна знает по меньшей мере четверых — _одна из них на сносях, подумать только,_ — кто в спешке споткнется о подол платья в страстном желании вылизать королевский клитор. 

— Я полагаю, вы убьёте меня, если я откажусь? — Таэна шепчет игриво, но её мурлычущий тон не способен обмануть ни одну из них. Ледяной пол неприятно холодит голые ступни.

— Какая драма. Нет, всего лишь предложу лорду Квиберну пригласить вас на свидание, миледи, — Серсея улыбается одной стороной рта, а потом запускает руку в волосы Таэне и притягивает к себе. Она целуется жестко, она всё делает именно так. Грубый рот оставляет метки и укусы на коже Таэны, и её грудь и нежная внутренняя сторона бёдер уже покрываются мурашками — воспоминания о прошлых синяках сошли, но ночь темна и полна ужасов. Завтра будет утро, и Таэна снова будет идти мелкими дробными шагами, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать себя гримаской боли. Она дрожит, когда пальцы Серсеи танцуют на её рёбрах.

— Таким женщинам невозможно отказать, — выдыхает Таэна и фантазирует, как хорошо бы смотрелась Серсея на четвереньках, изнасилованная на осклизлом палубном настиле; нос сломан, безупречное лицо всё в крови, от лба до подбородка — разверстая косая рана.

Таэне ни к чему тянуться с ответными ласками: Серсея контролирует всё, требуя полного подчинения; упивается им. Её выдаёт румянец. Грудная клетка тяжело опускается и приподнимается, и _это только от поцелуя_ , и не слишком хорошего поцелуя. Таэне интересно, как Серсею трахает Джейме. _Он так же жесток и требователен? Тогда их совокупление похоже на тушение огня ответным огнём_ , — и чувствует, что возбуждается. 

— Что у тебя на уме? — спрашивает Серсея. 

Её любопытство преходяще. Таэна знает, что бывает с теми, кто перестаёт интриговать королеву, _где_ они оказываются, и Таэна не собирается закончить так же. Нет-нет. Таэна отвечает правдиво:

— Ваш брат, ваше величество.

Левая рука Серсеи проскальзывает под ночную рубашку (ткань тонкая, как паутинка; истинно королевский подарок) и рассеянно накрывает её сосок. 

— Ах, да. Все шлюхи Королевской гавани в него влюблены. Мне кажется, и всё отребье Вольных Городов тоже, — задумчиво говорит Серсея. 

У неё совершенно равнодушный голос, но ногти так впиваются в сосок Таэны, что ещё чуть-чуть — и она закровит. И Таэне это нравится, как же ей это нравится: лицо пылает, на лбу выступает пот. 

— А я думаю о твоём прелестном сыне. Я не буду повторять дважды: пора бы мальчику появиться при дворе. 

Серсея притягивает её к своей груди, и Таэна послушно обнимает упругий сосок губами, посасывает, пока он не затвердевает. Таэне нравится грудь Серсеи — слегка обвисшая, но красивая, с прихотливым узором голубоватых венок и крупными ареолами. Обжигающая ладонь Серсеи давит на голову, будто свинцовый венец. Таэна послушно опускается на колени.

С королевским платьем она расправляется легко — руки помнят последовательность действий. Серсея мокрая. Клитор набух от возбуждения, потемнел, и Таэна чувствует, как слюны во рту прибавляется. Таэна жаждет не меньше самой Серсеи, наклоняется, умело проводит влажную линию меж половых губ, выше, вверх, собирая смазку — золотистые кудряшки на лобке уже слиплись от пота, — и начинает посасывать клитор. Язык Таэны не так ловок, как тогда, когда она жила в Мире, окружённая любезными подругами, но так же помнит движения, необходимые для достижения результата. Таэна ласкает неторопливо, но Таэна, как всегда, хороша. Когда она _особенно_ хороша, Серсея собирает её волосы в горсть и тянет. Таэна покачивает бёдрами в такт движениям языка и ощущает, что ночная рубашка в промежности намокает, становится тяжелой и горячей от влаги. Серсея запрокидывает голову и чуть ли не седлает её лицо, трётся о Таэну, пользуется ей, раздвигает ноги, чтобы смазка текла свободнее; пачкает Таэне губы, подбородок, нос, словно метит своим запахом, вкусом, _собой_ , снаружи — _Таэна сглатывает_ — и внутри.

Кончая, Серсея рычит. Наверное, научилась у своего боровоподобного мужа; хватка в волосах Таэны сжимается так, что несколько волосков выдраны с корнем. Таэна едва успевает перевести дыхание, когда Серсея подхватывает её под локти и легко вздёргивает вверх, будто Таэна совсем ничего не весит. Королевский рот — сухой; отдаёт металлом и уксусом, словно свежий ожог. Таэна пылает. Серсея снова мнёт ей грудь и свободной рукой скользит в Таэну, гладко, будто по шёлку; подушечкой большого пальца обводя клитор, нежно, уже грубее; грубо давит самым ногтем на уязвимый комочек плоти, и Таэна кончает, сжимаясь вокруг королевских пальцев.

Таэна стонет, потому что Серсее не нравится, когда Таэна молчит. Серсея ловит её стон своими губами, вталкивает язык в рот, лижет Таэну, лакает, как кошка; _жадная, всегда такая жадная_ , отрывается и приказывает, пытаясь отдышаться:

— Заткнись.

Но на самом деле она довольна. Таэна встряхивает волосами так, что роскошная грива плащом укрывает плечи (Серсею всегда завораживали её волосы), улыбается, облизываясь; чуть ли не щёлкает зубками. 

Не все королевские приказы стоит выполнять.


	3. Под лёд (Джон/Санса, pg-13)

Теперь, когда Санса становится старше, она измеряет свою жизнь в бокалах вина — прямо как одна её знакомая королева... впрочем, неважно. В конце концов, вино лучше, чем измерять свою жизнь в братьях (и сестре):

— Помнишь тот день, когда мы встретились? Тогда Рикон был ещё жив, а Робб был уже мёртв и Бран тоже?

Да, вино куда лучше.

Его рот превращается в строгую бледную линию. Пальцы собираются в кулак — сияют перстнями, которые подарила ему Санса и которые никогда не носил их общий отец. Сансе становится стыдно за себя; стыдно так, что она вся заливается совершенно детским румянцем от живота до ушей и мечтает забрать имена назад, где хранит их в дыре на месте сердца.

Джон не достоин их слышать.

— Сколько ты уже выпила Может, пора перестать? — Джон спрашивает наконец, нарушая тягостное молчание. Смотрит куда-то сквозь неё, жёсткий, такой невыносимо гордый; _бастард_. 

— Не смей меня опекать! Тебя здесь не было. Тебя не было рядом, — она говорит резко, неожиданно разозлённая. Ей хочется впиться в него зубами и когтями, в его бледную уязвимую плоть, быть может, под этой проклятой гордостью и холодностью такой же слабый тёплый человек, тоскующий по своей семье? Такой же, как Санса?

— Верно. Меня не было, — спокойно отвечает Джон. Санса ненавидит его, его голос: хрипловатый, низкий, лишённый модуляций, словно выстуженный холодом; выплёвывающий ничего не значащие вежливые фразы, будто кусочки льда, _да, случилось ужасное, ну что теперь поделать. Санса, передай соль, будь любезна_.

— Тебя всегда не было. Ты и твоя паршивая Стена. И ты вернулся только тогда, когда было уже слишком поздно. Как _удобно_ , лорд Сноу. 

— Я не обязан это выслушивать, — Джон откладывает вилку. Серебро звенит о серебро, чистый и тоскливый звук отдаётся эхом по огромному залу. В Винтерфелле холодно. Они одни. Санса допивает вино и начинает некрасиво — _лицо всегда идёт неровными красными пятнами, из носа течёт_ — рыдать. Джон следит за ней, словно пригвождённый к месту, заворожённый её всхлипами.

— Не плачь... Санса, не плачь, тебе надо успокоиться, — он тянется и устало гладит её по голове, стискивает плечи с силой, но одновременно и нежностью, чтобы не причинить боли — _смешно_. Его большие пальцы касаются её ключиц. Внутри Сансы назревает ярость и что-то ещё, огненное, напряжённое, она не знает, что, — до тех пор, пока Джон не целует её в лоб, неуклюже и чуть застенчиво.

***

Санса измеряет свою жизнь в бокалах вина. Но если бы она измеряла её в братьях (и сестре), сейчас бы настал момент сделать шаг вперёд, прижаться к своему единственному живому брату, обнять его, ощущая стальные мускулы под мягким волчьим мехом. Брат отшатывается от неё — удивление расцветает на его лице, как укус от её зубов на шее. Он никогда не рассказывает Сансе, о чём думает, но сейчас она уверена: в его голове их общее, такое счастливое прошлое. Джон дрожит, когда Санса снова крепко целует его, но в следующее мгновение его язык у неё во рту, а его руки — на её груди.

Раньше она думала, что поцелуи с братом будут ощущаться как нечто невероятно сладкое или как нечто головокружительное запретное и бархатно-тёмное, — дорогое вино или мягкая мгла крипт, куда им запрещали ходить в детстве. Вместо этого Джон холодный, очень холодный. _Это Джон, а это сестра Санса, они целуются, и, кстати, они, может быть, даже трахнутся, как вам это понравится_ , — насмешливо напевает она про себя, расстёгивая его ремень. Чуть позже Джон лежит потный и липкий между её обнажённых ног. 

Санса притворяется спящей. Её брат плачет в подушки, чтобы она не услышала.


End file.
